Power Rangers Supernatural Force
by JoshiiInserra
Summary: A little girl murdered in a small quite town begins to create events never before seen. A strange symbol starts appearing all over town & Children begin to go missing without a trace, leaving behind pain and suffering with no answers. 5 teenagers all connected to the strange symbol & little girl are sent out to find the kids & capture the person behind all the problems occurring.
1. Chapter 1

The death of Sally Williams was a tragic one that hit the quite & peaceful town of Sunny Bay hard. Sally had always been a sweet girl and known to all the locals as a very polite and adorable 12 year old, With long wavy brown hair, green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, who always wore her favourite pink dress and carried her beloved plush teddy bear everywhere she went.  
It was a sad day when her body was found at the local park with her clean pink dressed now covered in bloody along with her beloved teddy bear. Her death was no accident, it was reported on all news channels, radio stations & Newspaper that poor Sally had been murdered, not by a stranger but by her own uncle who was trying to cover up his secrets.  
As the trail of her murder went on and all news reporters covering it, the reason behind her death become clearer and more disturbing day by day.  
Sally's uncle was sentenced to life in prison due to his actions against his niece & after a while, the town of Sunny Bay began to go back to normal….or so they thought.

"Come play with me"  
Shara eyes shot open to see the ceiling above her. The room dark but the light of the full moon sneaked through her blinds to create twinkling light in her room. Share placed her hands over her eyes and rubbed them to get the sleep out of her eyes before she surveyed the room.  
No one was there. she stared off into the distance remembering the wonderful dream she was having about her crush. They walked through a beautiful garden holding hands and smiling as the light of the sun shined down on them both.  
They walked all the way to seat that overlooked the lake they told funny stories of the times they had together and all the good memories they had and hoped to create. They slowly got closer to each other for the important first kiss but before they shared their Shara could savour her dreaming moment, She awoke to the 4 words of come play with me.  
Shara thought to herself, maybe if she tells him how she feels maybe he would feel the same way back or maybe she would get hurt from his rejection and Shara couldn't bare the thought of that happening. Her heart could only take so much hurt and her heart has already dealt with so much already.  
Shara collected herself before she decided to look at her clock on the bedside table for the time.  
"It's only 4am" she groaned as she flung back hitting her head on the pillow.  
She swore she heard a little girls voice and that's what woke her up in the first place but she shook it off and assumed it was just something from her dreaming state while asleep, she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep, hoping to go back to her dreamland in her head before she had to be up for the first day back at school in 3 hours.  
As Shara fell back into a deep sleep, little did she know that a small figure watched from one of the corners of her room. A girl in a bloodied pink dress, kept her gaze from her green eyes fixed on Shara as she slept.  
She gripped her plush teddy bear tightly as she diverted her gaze to the stuffed animal.  
"He will want us back soon" She said to her teddy.  
She looked back up at Shara one last time before she disappeared in an instance, leaving behind utter silence & a cold feeling that Shara would feel when she woke up in the morning.

Shara was not the only one in her household to be awake at 4am in the morning. Over in the next room her sister sat on her laptop going through old pictures of her & her ex boyfriend.  
Tayla hated how they broke up & the fact that they broke up felt like a knife was being wedged in her heart. She thought back at the moment they broke up, the clouds were grey, the wind threw her hair up in the air as she uttered the words 'it's over' to the guy she still cared about deeply.  
She remember his face changed, his always happy go lucky attitude changed into a kid who lost their favourite toy. His face showing the effect but holding back the hurt & pain that she had just inflicted on him.  
The wind on that day seemed like it was avoiding him, as his dark brown hair stopped flowing in the wind and instead stayed flat against his body. His brown eyes that she adored so much become unbearable to look at him, knowing she was doing this for her own reasons and that none of this was his fault.  
He blamed himself, she saw straight through him, she wanted to tell him that but could not bring herself to utter another word, and even if she had tried, her voice had no sound anymore.  
Tayla would only take one last look at him before she turned around and walked away. Away from him, away from his caring ways, away from the person she would never get over.  
Tears begin to fall from her eyes as she clicked over to the last image on her folder to view. A picture of them both laying on the couch cuddling, with her blanket over the both of them, the same blanket she sleeps with now. Tayla remembered the show they were watching when they took this picture. a Comedy show where they had to act out certain things that the host will say or audience suggest, it would turn out to be hilarious over the top acts which would leave them both in stitches after laughing so hard. The day in the picture was the day they decided to binge watch the show as they both had the house to themselves for the day. The thoughts haunted Tayla.  
She closed the laptop, wanting to forget that she decided to look at the pictures that she refuses herself to delete as they hold so much happiness but also so much pain. She wasn't ready to let him go, not yet.  
Tayla placed her laptop beside her bed, laid her head on her pillow and covered herself with the same blanket she had saw in the last picture.  
As she shut her eyes, all she could see was his face, not the face she had seen on the day she broke up with him but the face of the last happy moment they shared.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh sat at the table watching the morning news and eating his pieces of toast. Josh wasn't a breakfast person but this morning he had the craving for buttery toast. He glared at the TV waiting for another news report on Sally Williams. A 12 year old girl murdered by her sadistic uncle, who was trying to cover up his own disgusting cravings. Josh had watched every segment on the case since it first happened and every day since the news has had new information or force the story in any way possible on their daily shows but today did not feature anything. No New information and no small account on the incident. It was now over.  
Josh had only ever met Sally once, his aunty use to babysit her after school while her parents were at work. His cousin Ben was devastated when he heard about Sally's death, as they were close and had a bond that Ben has never had with anyone else. Sally was only 3 years younger than Ben and just 4 years younger than Josh. It made Josh wonder if anyone could be put in Sally's shoes.  
The news did its farewell speech, plugging that they would be on in a couple of hours and it switched over to a cooking show. Josh knew that it was time to head to school.  
He placed his dishes in the sink, packed his books and head out the front door towards the school.

Josh walked along the familiar footpath that he would walk 5 days a week, knowing how everything would be when he walked past it. It was routine to walk past the local primary school and continue up the main road situated in the centre of town. He would always take the left on Hobble Street into one of the residential area in Sunny Bay. He would walk past the elderly couple that were always outside sitting on their front porch enjoying their morning beverages.  
He would then take a right, which would lead him past the Sunny Bay Lake, it was always occupied by residents wanting to have a swim during the hot weather, people walking their dog or just people wanting a calm and relaxing moment. Through the trees, Josh would travel to a single road that would lead up to the carpark of Sunny Bay High School.  
This is where his routine would end. Usually Josh would be met at the gates of the school by his girlfriend. The girl he would call his partner in crime but a week ago from this day. he had his heart broken by the girl he fell for and for the past 4 days, he was reminded of that very moment every time he laid eyes on the meeting spot the once had. Josh stopped at the gate before entering, a new routine that he accidentally created since the breakup. He would stop at the gate and allowed the pain of the break up to flow through him for only 5 seconds.  
"One…Two…Three…Four…Five"  
Josh let out a breath and put on a smile, opening the gate and walking inside. His routine would be altered though. Going through the school, to his locker, placing his bag inside and grabbing the books he needed for his two first classes was how the next part was meant to go but as he walked past the buildings in C sections, which were mainly all the kitchens for the cooking classes, he noticed something on the wall. A Symbol.  
A Symbol that looked familiar, as Josh had seen it before but could not remember where. It was a simple symbol. A circle with an X through the middle. He stared at the symbol as if he was in a trance, trying to remember where he had seen it before and why he couldn't remember. Josh had learnt about how the brain will hide terrible memories that have happened over the years. Could this symbol be something the brain doesn't want to remember?  
Josh couldn't dwell on his questions for long as he was interrupted by his cousin Ben.  
"Weird isn't it?" Ben Questions.  
Josh just looks at him and back over to the symbol, still trying to comprehend a simple image painted on the wall.  
"Apparently, they are popping up all over town this morning. Its all the other kids are talking about" Ben Explained.  
Josh looked over to Ben with a puzzled look. His brain working overtime trying to piece together something that shouldn't of mattered but he couldn't help but try and figure out why a symbol would just appear.  
"Defiantly weird" Josh replies and turns away from the symbol and begins walking with Ben. They change topic quickly and talk about their upcoming classes for the day, how their night was and gossiped about family members who annoyed them. Josh wanted to ask Ben how he was doing after losing Sally but didn't want to upset him or hit a nerve. He just worried about his cousin and wondered if he had actually spoken about how the whole incident made him feel.  
"This is my stop" Ben said as they stopped in front of a classroom door.  
Ben still appeared fine and happy even after everything that had happened. It made Josh worry less for how Ben was coping with everything.  
"Continue this talk at recess but for now, have fun in class" Ben said as he opened his classroom door and entered. Leaving Josh by himself to walk to his own classroom.  
As he continue to walk past other students and teachers, Josh had more time to think about the strange symbol and the recent murder of Sally Williams. Could it all just be a coincidence? There had not been a murder in Sunny Bay in over 10 years and then adding the weird symbol that was supposably popping up all over town not even a month after the murder. Josh began to read into it, his mind made up that something more was going on. It could all be his imagination hoping for something big, something to get his mind off his own worries, his own feelings. He didn't care though, as long as it distracted him from his pain, he would think what he wants.  
As he approached his classroom door with a smile on his face knowing he now has a distraction from his pain. He was ready to start the school day. He pulled out his phone to check any notifications before turning it off for class and that is when the distraction from the possibility of Sally's murder and the symbol completely left his mind.  
He opened up the message from his mother

' _Your sister is missing_ '

the message made Josh's stomach drop and the feeling of throwing up reach his throat. He shook it off, place his phone back in his pocket and instead of entering his classroom. He decided to take his routine walk home from school a couple hours early.


End file.
